pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Double Starter Evolution!
Transcript Eddie and Emily have kidnapped Rotom and taken it to Team Rocket HQ. The boss is very pleased. Elizabeth: We have to get Rotom back no matter what. Manaphy uses Teleport and gets them to Kanto in less than a second. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pignite: I'm not letting anyone hurt Gordon, and thats final! Elizabeth: THEY'RE DOING F*ING EXPERIMENTS ON MY ROTOM!! Ichiga: Ivysaur, don't let them beat us! Rotom: Stop, stop, i don't want this I don't want this Dr. Zager: You're the perfect subject to use because you have PTSD Gordon: I believe in you, Pignite, I know your strong enough to take on anything! Elizabeth is worried what's going on behind the locked lab door, until Pignite and Ivysaur break the door to let Elizabeth in. She sees Dr. Zager dripping hormones on it to cause a fight or flight response. Elizabeth: NO STOP THAT Now. Pignite and Ivysaur confront Dr. Zager both yell a battle cry, and both began to glow simultaneously. Ichiga: Is it.. Gordon: Both Pignite and Ivysaur are beginning to evolve! Pignite: YOU WON'T HURT.... (the glow dispersed) Emboar: ..SOMEBODY ELSE'S FRIEND!! Ivysaur: And You won't... Venusaur: GET AWAY WITH THIS! Elizabeth: Both of them just evolved! Ichiga got Venusaur's entry out with her Pokedex. Pokedex: Venusaur, the Seed Pokemon, and the evolved form of Ivysaur. Venusaur uses the flower on its back to catch the sun's rays, making its colours more vibrant. Thanks to Rotom, Gordon's Pokedex was updated as he scans his entry. Gordon's Pokedex: Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pignite. Known to care deeply about its friends, Emboar sets its fists on fire that can throw a massive fire punch by using its fiery beard. Emboar bashes Dr. Zager. Gordon: It's using Hammer Arm! Emboar: DOING F*ING STRESS EXPERIMENTS ON A POKEMON WHO HAS PTSD! Matori tried to call the cops on them for interfering with the scientists' work, but Venusaur cut her cable just in time using Razor Leaf. Elizabeth grabs Rotom and punches Dr. Zager in the face, breaking his old man glasses. Emboar uses Flamethrower and singed Zager, making him all covered in soot. Dr. Zager: That's not fair! Emboar: Life isn't fair, Dr Zager Elizabeth: For kidnapping my Rotom and playing an audio recording to it describing its former Trainers raling it. Rotom: And you did a f***ing stress experiment on me to make me have a panic attack. Venusaur uses Vine Whip to completely immobilise Dr Zager. Venusaur: You, Dr. Zager, are under arrest for Pokemon poaching and for the murder of Ichiga's mother. Jenny lassoes him with a rope. Emboar: Now, take him away, officer! Growlithe: With pleasure. Rotom: That recording said "your trainer touched you without asking while you were screaming, begging her to stop" Dr Zager: Yeah, and I could've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your super strong Pokemon! Rotom: Next time don't mess with a rape victim, we know more than an old man like you. Gordon: Why, YOU LITTLE....! Gordon strangles Dr Zager as Jenny laughed at Zager's humiliation. Elizabeth: Like how Mandibuzz stragled Dratini. Gordon's strangling was too much for Zager and his heart gave out. Zager had died. Gordon: Oops. Gordon: Sorry Jenny, I didn't intend to kill him. Jenny: That's quite alright. Everyone: Yay yay the old man's dead! Jenny: Dr Zager was sentenced to death anyway. Thanks for killing him for me. Gordon: You're welcome. Rotom: DING DONG THE OLD MAN'S DEAD! WHICH OLD MAN THE WICKED OLD MAN! Elizabeth: Okay we get it. Manaphy: THE WICKED OLD MAN IS DEAD!! The kids just chuckle, while Ichiga shook her head while chuckling. Major events *Gordon's Pignite evolves into Emboar, and learns Hammer Arm and Blast Burn. *Ichiga's Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur, and learns Frenzy Plant. Trivia * Pokemon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Gengar (Elizabeth's) * Figurisk (Elizabeth's) * Audino (Elizabeth's; pink; Bubblegum) * Pignite (Gordon's; evolves) * Emboar (Gordon's; newly evolved) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Honchkrow (Gordon's) * Ivysaur (Ichiga's; evolves) * Venusuar (Ichiga's; newly evolved) * Floette (Ichiga's; Red Flower) * Froslass (Ichiga's)